


when courage fails

by DrugsRUs



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Don't Read This, F/M, Suicide, also this is really dark, if ur having a bad day., link/mipha is only there but not really important, sorry if you wanted legit link/mipha, that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrugsRUs/pseuds/DrugsRUs
Summary: After so much pressure from everyone and the countless jeers and remarks from Revali and Princess Zelda, Link snaps.Construcive criticsm is enjoyedUPDATE 12/24/20Changed begining, because link killing himself bc of a petty arguement is kinda lame.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 23





	1. when courage fails

To everyone, Link is the silent swordsman. The hero. The wielder of the Master Sword. 

They don’t care about the person in front of him.

When someone engages him in conversation, even the king look at the sword instead of him. 

He’s tried everything. He threw the sword into flame, water, buried it, but it always appeared in front of him. Eventually he gives up.

He thinks of other ways to finally relieve that pressure. He tries ignoring it, training harder, but none of it helps. Every night before he goes to bed, he notices the sword against his bed and thinks about how it would feel if he ran it across is neck.

No one cares when he starts injuring himself. 

No one notices except for Mipha, when she’s healing him. She rolls up his sleeve to find marks in the shape of stab wounds. When she asks him who inflicted the wounds, he shifts uncomfortably and doesn’t answer. When she continues her questioning, he draws the blood-stained blade of the Master Sword and let it fall to the ground.

They don’t speak again after that.

Things get worse at the castle. He’s pressured every day to train harder, because the Calamity is coming, Ganon this, Ganon that. 

Of course, it doesn’t help that Revali and Zelda both decide to start antagonizing him.

He can’t take it anymore, and he travels to Death Mountain, along with Zelda. Standing atop the cliff, he draws the Master Sword and holds it above the lava. 

Daruk meets him there. When he asks what Link’s doing, he turns to look at Daruk. 

Daruk is rarely scared. (Except for dogs, that is.) His strength makes enemies look like weak mice. But the hopelessness in Link’s eyes scare him to his core. With an odd smile, Link turns back to the legendary sword. 

And drops it into the lava.

The next day, it re-materializes in front of him.

He screams out loud. No one knows or cares that he’s suffering.

The next day, Zelda starts shouting at him. Once most of the storm has subsided, he sighs.

“You’ve done nothing to earn that sword.”

He tries his best to understand her pain. But he doesn’t know the true depths that she’s been through. Then again, the same could be said for him.

Although he’s trying his best not to explode and destroy everything, he remains silent and stoic. The perfect silent swordsman he was raised to be.

-o-

He stands in the Spring of Courage.

Rain falls, as the heavens themselves direct their fury towards him. He screams as loud as he can. 

The four champions eventually find him in the waters of the Spring of Courage, sobbing into his hands.

Revali, not understanding how fragile Link is, mocks him. 

“What a hero you are! Crying like a baby in a pool! Better get your mom and dad to pick you up-”

He’s stopped when Link violently slams him into a pillar.

He ignores the other champions reaching for their weapons and snarl into his ear:

"You know nothing of the things I go through."

Revali squawks, grabing at his neck.

"Imagine everyone pressuring you to do something, all because of a sword. And you can't get rid of it. I never wanted this. I just wanted to live a normal life with my family."

He throws Revali into the wall, before drawing the Master Sword.

As Urbosa charges forwards with her scimitar raised, he dodges her blows, before jumping back to the statue of Hylia. 

With a well-timed parry, Urbosa is sent flying out.

“I’ve had enough.”

He takes the sacred blade and violently thrusts the sword into his gut. As his blood spews everywhere, he laughs to himself. How ironic, it is, that he will die at the feet of Hylia. As his vision blackens, he doesn’t feel pain. The only feeling he has is relief.


	2. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

The burial is a quiet affair. The three other champions and Zelda stand at his grave. They leave flowers in his remembrance. Poor Mipha doesn’t come. She’s currently sobbing in her room, the finished zora armor lays across her desk. She had planned to give it to him today. When King Dorephan asks what’s wrong, she can’t bring herself to say the words, and ends up running to her room.

Rain starts to fall in Hyrule, almost as if the Goddesses themselves are crying. Even the monster attacks seem to decrease. The whole world seems to be grieving for the Hero.

Too late, Zelda realizes his pain. The reason he killed himself. The world wasn’t grieving for him. It was for the Hero.

As snow begins to fall, in a sleepy little house in Hateno, a letter arrives.


End file.
